


I Can't Bear the Thought

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [32]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not an Idiot, Alya Césaire Ships It, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Confused Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Conversations, Episode: s02 Doudou Vilain | Despair Bear, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kwami Swap, Love, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Partying, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Slow Dancing, Teenagers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Marinette ruminates over two blondes who's taken a piece of her heart... Oh and Chloé invited everyone to a party.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	I Can't Bear the Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette panics and keeps on thinking.
> 
> Plagg bored kat.

Marinette knew something was up when Chloé invited the whole class to a party at the mayor's hotel with no logical reason. Mylène says the blonde is trying to make a fresh start. Alya firmly believes it has something to do with Adrien. Marinette believes in Alya's theory, familiar of this aristocrat's snobby ways.

With strange feelings growing for the model, Marinette begrudgingly went along to give Chloé what she wants. Maybe she can leave early to get her mind sorted out for tomorrow.

> _" **You're right. I don't know what love I have for you, but I'm sure this is different from what I feel for my mom..** " Misterbug admitted, holding the rails as Lady Noire leaned close. She's never seen himself this vulnerable before nor has she seen him open up and he afraid at the same time. The need to cup his cheeks were strong, but Lady Noire lost the ability to breath out with his next suggestion. " **But the only way to find out is if we try.** "_

Her mind is in shambles. She's conflicted to who she truly loves.

She knows she loves her partner Misterbug. She trusts him without any hesitation and is willing to risk her life for him even if the situation isn't akuma-related. She's also seen sides of him that the crimson hero dubbed imperfect, not finding anything wrong about being flawed. Lady Noire/Marinette loves him. That is a fact. The problem here is if this will affect their dynamic. Whether this reciprocated love (if pursued) will ever foster to a true relationship and mirror their civilian lives. Misterbug keeps saying he loves her and he'll find her, but Marinette and Lady Noire act so differently to strangers. _What if Misterbug never finds her?_ Worse. What if the miraculous magic and the mystery is what pulled Misterbug to like her in the first place? **She's just ordinary Marinette!**

"You're spiraling again." Plagg's voice brought her back to reality. Marinette shook her head to get out of the gutter. Plagg rolled his eyes, scanning the fancy tiles. "What a bread butt."

On the other hand, her classmates and family forced her to see another problem in her life. As much as Marinette tries to deny it, she also has growing feelings for Adrien. Adrien Agreste is the friendliest person in school who has a huge fan base and a strict father. _Ha! As if that stopped her heart from loving Misterbug, am I right?_ Adrien has always been supportive both as her civilian and hero self. He knows both of her identities and hasn't shrugged her off. Adrien called her amazing even! The other person who called her amazing would be Alya and Misterbug. Courting Adrien is also feasible because there's no possibility of a bail-out during a reveal or dripping disappointment of who she really is. She'd have closure at least...? ****

"Get it together, Marinette." Marinette splashed water on her face, looking up to stare at the mirror. She's currently at the bathroom, thoughts not at the proper department. The fact Adrien arrived into the Hotel is not helping her heart. It's beating too fast and she feels dizzy and funny all at once. Marinette groaned, covering her face. "This is a terrible idea! I shouldn't have come!"

"But it's a party! We didn't relax in the last one, you know?" Plagg recalled the Bubbler incident and Marinette dropped her hands to stare at her kwami. "At least they got some great music playing!"

"Still.. I feel like I need to set an appointment with my physician.." Marinette stared back at herself in the mirror. She looked fine, but different. Alya did fix her hair into a loose braid while she made new accessories for her classmates-now-proclaiming-themselves-her-friends. _Friendship works in weird ways._ "I look fine, but I don't feel well."

"Whatever you say, fishtail. Now get out of here and party. Enjoy yourself before an akuma comes." Plagg returned to her jacket and Marinette went to the air blower to dry her hands.

"You're right. Let's get this over with." Marinette needs to man up and pretend everything between her and Adrien are chill. They're friends, great friends... Adrien is her wonderful and caring friend who she realized might be more than a friend in her eyes-

*Thud!

"?!" Marinette was so focused on her thoughts that she bumped against Chloé. Marinette almost fell, but she took a step and steadied herself. Marinette looked to see it's Chloé, taking a small step back when the blonde's eye muscle twitch. Marinette raised her hands, alarmed at the response. "Sorry. Didn't mean it, Chloé."

"It's... It's fine!" Chloé said it with a grunt and Marinette looked at Alya for help. The blogger raised a thumbs-up, holding her phone.

"So..." Marinette shifts her feet and Chloé's posture made her think the blonde will punch her. "Thanks for inviting.. me?"

"You should be-I mean! Why wouldn't I?" Chloé smiled and Marinette watched Chloé lean to give her a kiss on the cheek. _A customary greeting. Good. Something she can do_. Marinette also kiss on a cheek and pulled away. Marinette watched as Chloé turn around and spat on the ground. She even rubbed her face as if Marinette ate something terrible or wore the wrong make-up.

"Huh." Marinette turned away, walking back to Alya. She asked, confused why so many people are surprised to see something normal people do. "What's with the commotion?"

"Eh. Nothing big." Alya laughed as she posts the video on the class group chat on how much Chloé dislikes a kiss from her arch-nemesis. Alya glanced at Marinette, smirking. "What do you think Chloé will do next?"

"Who knows?" Marinette shrugged, thoughts returning back to two familiar blondes.

"You're still hung up on Sunshine?" Alya teased and Marinette looked away from her bestie. Alya laughed, giving her a hug. "I'm sorry M! You're just too easy."

"Uh-huh. So people tell me." Marinette crossed her arms. 'Does Misterbug like me for being easy to read or am I easy to read to most people? What if I'm being too easy to get?'

"You trying to blast a hole on the floor?" Alya tugged Marinette with her. "Let's hang out beside Nino. It'll be better than acting like tree stumps."

"Tree stumps are still productive regardless their form." Marinette told off, but she lets herself be taken to the DJ booth. The last time she saw Nino play in a party is Adrien's birthday. _Lady Noire humiliated herself at that event._ Marinette grimaced. 'What if Adrien supports my hero self because he pities me?'

"What's wrong with her, Al?" Nino asked and Alya sighed.

"You-know-who." Alya hinted and Nino nodded, continuing with his gig.

"..." Marinette watched the civilians-err classmates no... There are too many people partying here. Marinette tilted her head, curious. "Chloé invited everyone in school?"

"I guess so. This place is packed." Alya crossed her arms and Marinette felt something off.

'Akuma?' Marinette wondered. She knows that when something is off then there has to be an akuma on the loose, but Chloé is the main perpetrator to most of the akumas... But Chloé is being nice and Plagg isn't nudging her into action. 'That only means...'

'The butterfly has yet to possess someone!' Marinette scanned the room, looking up at the ceiling for any butterfly. If she can isolate the butterfly, Plagg says she can cataclysm the butterfly by grabbing it with her hand - The hand with the ring. She's never done it before but she wants to try it. Marinette walks around the room, searching for the akuma. 'It's gotta be here somewhere.'

'God. It's harder than I thought!' Marinette stood at the exit/entrance. The butterfly is small and the area isn't completely white. She wished it was all white so she can see the black fluttering insect. "Hey Plagg. Do you think you can-"

"Hey girl! Who are you searching for?" Alya asked and Marinette turned to where Alya is.

"A-ak A SECRET!" Marinette squeaked. She didn't even notice Alya and she appeared from nowhere. Pulling out a terrible alibi might be the death of her. _Thankfully, Alya is understanding-_

"Oh I see what you're looking at." Alya smirked and Marinette didn't like that smile. Alya took a step forward and nudged her shoulder. "Go on. Ask him."

"Who-?!" Marinette almost fell off her feet when she saw Adrien actually standing several feet away. Marinette laughed, shaking her head and feeling queasy again. "Uh, what? Adrien?! (Marinette's voice squeaked.) No! You're crazy-wuah!"

"!!!" Marinette did not think her best friend would push her nor did she expect bumping her head against Adrien's back. HOLY KWAMI! Marinette quickly retreated and scrambled back to stand as if caught on the scene of the crime. "Alya did it!"

"..." Adrien chuckled and Marinette almost got a heart attack. "No problem, Marinette."

"Cool beans." Marinette is going to kill herself in embarrassment. No one says _Cool beans_ anymore! 'I have destroyed any cool reputation I have over my good friend. He will never be able to look in my eyes without recalling the wretched words **cool beans**!'

"Hey. Wanna dance?" Adrien offered and Marinette's brain might have crashed to a blue screen. _HOwW What?!_

"I uh don't know?" Marinette can't formulate words. Instead of taking the hint that she's not fit for work, he grabs her wrist and takes her to the dance floor. **At the center.**

"Just follow my lead." Adrien held her right hand in his, placing her left hand on his shoulder.

"..." Marinette might need a restart when she felt him pull her close by the waist with one hand. _She's dead. Plagg zapped her just to restart._

"?!" Marinette held onto Adrien as she gritted her teeth at the spark of magic. Marinette rests her head on Adrien's chest, blinking and steadying her breath. 'Plagg! You are EVIL!'

"You all right, Marinette?" Adrien asked and Marinette forgot who she was dancing with.

"I-I am." Marinette quickly gave him some space, flustered for being so weird. _Change the subject. Change the subject!_ Marinette perked when she saw Chloé dancing with Kim. "Oh look! I see Chloé."

"Yeah.." Adrien and Marinette both stared at their classmate. "Chloé's on her best behavior tonight."

"I wonder how long she'll go at it." Marinette muttered. "And why? So many people did everything to discipline her, but Chloé never listens. She always wants everything to go her way. What makes this any different?"

"I think I know why." Adrien sighed and Marinette looked at Adrien in confusion.

"What did you do, Adrien?" Marinette asked. Before Adrien could respond, Alya happened. **No. She's serious**. Alya danced around them and let Marinette have her arms resting on his shoulders, resting her hands on his back. Alya then went back to dancing with her boyfriend. 'WHY HAS TEAM DJWIFI BETRAY ME?!'

"You're welcome." Alya whispered and Marinette blushed because now both hands are on her waist oh OH OH. Adrien isn't moving away?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM? CAN HE NOT FEEL HER HEART TRYING TO ESCAPE HER RIB-CAGE?

'Oh shoot. Mother of cats and ladybugs!' Marinette thought, feeling too tense. Adrien is fine with this and he's smiling at her. _Why WHY WHAT?!_ Marinette saw Heaven's gates when she felt his breath close to her ear. Act normal. 'ACT NORMAL AND STAY ALIVE FOR FIVE MINUTES, ME!'

'Dance. Just dance and think of him as Misterbug! Perfect! No. That's bad. No good! Urgh! She's dancing with a banana! A VERY ANIMATED BANANA!' Marinette follows his steps, trying so hard to imagine a banana because she cannot let Adrien know she developed a crush on him. _Deep breaths! DEEP BREATHS! IN OUT IN OUT IN IN?!_

"You should really decrease your cheese intake." Adrien commented and Marinette tried not to retort. _WAIT! He has the same voice as Misterbug!? AAHHHHHHHHH_

" **Oh, please Chloé, dear. You've been such a good little girl. Mr. Cuddly is so very proud...** " Miraculously, a funny voice gave Marinette the appropriate means to pull away from _Adonis_. She and everyone else stared at Chloé's butler hold a cute yellow teddy bear. ****

"Is that your _teddy bear,_ Chloé?" Kim asked and people started laughing when the aristocrat dragged the butler away.

...

"I gotta go..." Marinette pulled back as the music changed. If her feline senses weren't nagging her back then, this time it is. **Hawkmoth found a target.** Marinette looked back at Adrien, forgetting she isn't dancing with a banana that has Misterbug's voice. "I uh you know? Orange juice."

"You barely drank any." Adrien commented and Marinette waved her hand over her face.

"Back at home. I drank lots. You know when you're bored so you do a ton of teenager stuff like eat and drink stuff. Everyone does it. Who hasn't, am I right? Hahaha" Marinette lied and she trusts herself that she definitely nailed this one. 'It's foolproof!'

"Okay..." Adrien smiled, but he's not looking at her. Marinette turns to see Chloé running away from Sabrina. _A rare sight indeed._ Adrien confessed. "I have something to do, anyways."

"Nice. See ya." Marinette agreed and they went their separate ways.

*Click!

"So?" Plagg emerged from her jacket. "You're alive. What else is new?"

"I think I'm projecting Misterbug onto Adrien." Marinette confessed, worried how messed up her mind is. She placed one hand on her chest, trying to cool down. _Weird weird tingly fuzzy feelings._ Marinette rests her head on the door. "That can't be right! Adrien. Misterbug. Urgh! What are the chances?!"

"Heheheheh." Plagg chuckled at her despair.

"You sadistic cheesy cat." Marinette squinted at the kwami. "This is serious! Heaven's gate almost opened up to me."

"What a drama queen." Plagg laughed. Marinette crossed her arms, annoyed at her confidant's behavior.

"Cheer up, bread! I remember seeing an _akuma_ out there? Get it, bear in Japanese?" Plagg joked and Marinette pursed her lip to prevent smiling. "And I'm done."

"I'm sorry, Marinette. Please forgive this cat." Plagg nuzzled her cheek and Marinette felt her temper dissipating. _Stupid cat._ Plagg purred. "I'm just so hungryyyy for Camembert~ You get me right?"

"All right. I forgive you. (Marinette dropped her hands and Plagg smiled back at her in victory.) But let's tend to the akuma. Plagg! Claws-" Marinette paused when she received a message from Alya. **[The bear possesses people.]**

'There's my misfortune for today.' Marinette thought. Time to transform take two. "Plagg! Claws out!"

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien is actually onto Marinette's secret identity. Tikki is trying to deter him. XD
> 
> Plagg will help Marinette check if she asks, but Marinette hasn't. :O


End file.
